In the Moon for love
by Myaka
Summary: Nuit ordinaire... en apparaissance uniquement. Don et Charlie, âmes en peine amenées à enfin se retrouve. Lorsque le silence se brise, cela donne... [non non, c'est pas un slash ! Oô]


**Note de l'Auteur :** Participation au Concours « Une Musique, une Création »

**Musique choisie :** The Island Awaits You - Steve Jablonsky

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne les utilise qu'à des fins distractives et ne gagne pas d'argent.

. : - : .

**In the Moon for love**

Comme chaque nuit - depuis que son amant le soleil avait choisi l'isolement à l'autre face du monde - la lune éclairait les rues de Los Angeles de ses lumières d'argent. L'astre étant d'un naturel taquin, il se mit à rechercher les orifices, fissures et autres failles où glisser subrepticement ses rayons. Le pan d'un rideau mal tiré attira son attention… Déployant des trésors d'habilité, la lune réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi les plis du tissu, gagnant ainsi la moquette d'un rouge cendré. Mais les envoyés de demoiselle lune ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin : une légère brise agitant les rideaux au moment opportun et… hop ! Les voilà grimpant sur la descente de lit bleu présente à quelques mètres de là. Un souffle de vent plus tard, et les voici caracolant sur le lit lui-même, dévorant les centimètres qui les séparaient du visage de cette masse lovée, inconsciente de cette course menée contre les éléments.

On touchait au but. La lune enfin titillait le minois – qu'elle pensait endormit – de l'occupant de cette pièce qu'elle avait conquise, de façon si consciencieuse. La victoire fut de courte durée, cependant. Une nouvelle rafale de vent la fit rebrousser chemin précipitamment. Tel un fantôme, son ombre s'évapora…

Don Eppes tourna son regard éveillé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont les rideaux étaient agités par une légère brise d'été. Poussant un grognement, il enleva une main ankylosée par une trop grande immobilité de dernière sa nuque. Après une brève seconde d'hésitation, il se mit sur son séant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les chiffres lumineux du réveil posé sur la table de chevet, près de son lit.

03h45

Avec un soupire, Don posa ses poings sur ses yeux, faisant ainsi disparaître le cadre de sa chambre. Il ne les retira que lorsque de petites étoiles se formèrent dans son champ de vision et qu'un mal de tête menaçait, imminent. Avait-il bien fait de vouloir rester dormir ici ? Dans sa chambre d'adolescent ? Il ne cessait de se poser la question, tout en observant les murs tapissés de posters de vieux groupes de musique dont les chansons n'avaient jamais quitté la tête de l'agent fédéral.

Il se décida finalement à abandonner son lit, fort peu utile dans les cas d'insomnies. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre et, écartant les rideaux, s'y adossa. Sa gorge se serra étrangement quand – presque malgré lui – il se prit à repenser à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là cette nuit, dans cette chambre. S'il n'avait pas fermé si hermétiquement la porte à ses émotions, nul doute qu'il aurait versé des larmes…

Car si l'on ne pleure pas pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère… Quand le fait-on ?

Jamais. Et Don ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, bien entendu, de ne pas pouvoir exprimer autrement que par des mots terriblement neutres ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la situation, mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne dépendait plus uniquement de lui. Cet état de fait l'attristait, mais… il s'y était résigné.

Un léger bruit, à peine perceptible le tira de ses pensées. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Don se tourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Il écouta attentivement pendant une longue minute et commençait à se dire qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un chat errant lorsque le bruit recommença, plus fort, et surtout plus reconnaissable.

Un sanglot. Suivit d'un reniflement.

Et tout cela venait de la chambre de Charlie…

Ce ne fut pas Don, mais l'aîné qui était en lui qui réagit tout d'abord en se levant précipitamment, abandonnant le rebord de la fenêtre. Il traversa la pièce et sans prendre même le temps d'enfiler une chemise, rejoignit la porte de la chambre de son cadet. Il se cola au chambranle, retenant sa respiration afin de confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu précédemment puis quand un nouveau sanglot étouffé arriva à ses oreilles, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, de son frère.

« Charlie ? » murmura-t-il en cherchant Charlie des yeux.

Il l'aperçut enfin, assit en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Ses cheveux pendaient tristement autour de son visage, et Don vit qu'il ne s'était même pas déshabillé la veille. Avec un pincement au cœur, il s'avança davantage.

« Charlie…

- Don, laisse-moi ! » hoqueta seulement le jeune mathématicien en détournant la tête dans un mouvement que Don perçut que de la honte.

Bien loin de lui obéir, il vint s'asseoir près de lui, et l'obligea à tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? fit-il en prenant garde de ne pas trop élever la voix dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention de leur père qui se trouvait dans une des chambres voisines.

- Rien. C'est ridicule… Retourne te coucher, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, marmonna Charlie en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un geste énergique, presque violent.

- Tu crois franchement que je dormais ? » lui répondit Don d'un ton sombre.

Charlie tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Il se mordit une seconde la lèvre avant secouer la tête.

« Non, évidemment que non… »

Don n'ajouta rien et laissa le silence s'installer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre.

« Alors, dis-moi, petit frère… Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Tout en disant ces mots, il posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Charlie qui se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Arrête ! lui intima Don en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai rarement vu dans cet état. Alors tu me dis ce qui ne va pas… »

Son cadet s'humidifia les lèvres, visiblement sensible à la persévérance de son grand frère à son égard. Il leva les yeux vers Don et ce dernier s'aperçut que Charlie luttait pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

« Je m'en veux, Don… Je m'en veux tellement ! » finit-il par lâcher la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Après cette confession, pour le moins surprenante, Charlie baissa immédiatement la tête. Don se força à ravaler les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Que voulait dire son frère ? De quoi était-il coupable ? Le plus patiemment possible, et tout en tachant de masquer sa surprise, l'agent attendit que Charlie en dévoile plus.

Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps… C'était comme si Charlie ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il portait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs années. Dans un souffle, il dit, très vite :

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit au revoir… J'ai fait comme si tout ça ne me concernait pas, mais c'est faux, Don ! Je veux dire, je m'en veux… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû… »

Le reste de ses mots s'étranglèrent et moururent au fond de sa gorge. A la place, une larme s'échappa silencieusement de son œil et commença à couler le long de sa joue, rejoignant son menton qui, Don s'en aperçut, tremblait d'un mouvement nerveux. L'aîné des Eppes n'avait même pas eut besoin de davantage d'explications pour comprendre de qui parlait Charlie.

Sans même y penser, Don enlaça son jeune frère dans un élan fraternel. Charlie, agissant lui-même de façon mécanique, nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Don. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux frères reproduisaient ainsi une scène de leur passé commun : celui de leur enfance perdue…

« Ca va aller, Charlie… répétait Don, telle une litanie, tout en berçant son frère contre lui.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a du m'en vouloir… Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire au revoir…» sanglotait son cadet, les épaules secouées par de violents sanglots.

Don, et ce de façon très délicate, obligea Charlie à relever la tête et à croiser son regard.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire cela et que tu m'écoutes, Charlie…

- Mais… » commença son frère, en secouant la tête.

Il s'interrompit en voyant le doigt de Don se dresser devant son nez, sévère.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes ! » lui répéta son aîné avec fermeté.

Charlie déglutit mais ne dit plus rien, attendant que Don prenne la parole.

« La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que maman ne t'en a jamais voulu, jamais !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, lui opposa Charlie avec mollesse.

- Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, lui répondit l'agent du FB avec un léger sourire. Elle te connaissait mieux que tu ne te connaissais toi-même, Charlie… Je me souviens de les avoir entendu discuter elle et papa à l'hôpital. Papa s'excusait parce que tu n'étais pas venu et elle lui avait tout simplement répondu : « Je suppose qu'il est dans le garage avec ses mathématiques ? Je préfère ça… Qu'il reste lui-même surtout, ne le forcez pas à venir ».

Don marqua une pause, laissant Charlie assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Les mains du mathématicien trituraient violement la manche de sa veste, et ses lèvres tremblaient de façon anormale.

« Je… Je ne savais pas… lâcha-t-il finalement au bout d'une minute de silence.

- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose si je t'en avais parlé avant ?

- Non… Non, c'est vrai. J'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était… Je n'aurais pas écouté. » reconnut-il avec honnêteté.

Don sourit légèrement et dévisagea son cadet avec tendresse. Charlie, de son côté, essuyait tant bien que mal les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Le regard de Don s'assombrit quelque peu alors qu'il s'en aperçut. Il enviait son frère de pouvoir exprimer ainsi ses émotions. Lui n'était que froideur et distance… Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Charlie, il lui sembla que tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de verrou à ouvrir. Un cadenas qu'il avait prit soin de fermer et qui, à présent qu'il aurait aimé l'ouvrir pour voir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur du coffre, prenait un malin plaisir à résister…

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, et Charlie lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Don sentit alors une bouffée d'amour fraternel l'envahir. Il sut alors que la clef de cadenas se trouvait assis à côté de lui, sur ce lit. Charlie avait toujours su faire naître en lui des choses qu'il pensait insoupçonnées… Il parviendrait sans nulle doute, grâce à lui, à retrouver les sensations de la vie, à force de temps, d'efforts et de persévérance.

De concert, les deux frères Eppes, se laissèrent aller en arrière, sur le lit de Charlie. Toujours main dans la main, ils fixèrent un instant le plafond puis tournèrent leur tête l'une vers l'autre. Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de compréhension mutuel, toujours sans échanger un mot. Don esquissa un sourire et pressa la main de son jeune frère, promesse d'espoir pour son avenir…

La fenêtre fut alors secouée par une légère brise qui écarta un pan de rideau, au grand bonheur de dame lune qui envoya ses émissaires pour une seconde croisade au royaume du roi Charlie le sensible et de son frère, Don le juste.

**The END**


End file.
